Things Left Unsaid
by Sting
Summary: Short story of S/C what I would have liked to happen when Carly told Sonny about the baby.


Summary: Carly finally lets it all out, how will Sonny react? This is what I would like to see happen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Carly leaves the debate wondering what's she going to tell Sonny. She realizes she's done it again, lied to the man she loves. How is he going to react now? she wonders. She starts to think off all the excuses she's used before. She begins to get angry at all the times   
she made excuses and he pushes her away. The more time she has to stir the worse the anger gets. She decides that this time the argument will be different. She's going to take control.   
  
He's going to listen and listen good, finally its my turn......She wonders to herself.  
  
Carly walks off the elevator and into the penthouse, grabs herself a drink and waits for Sonny to come through the door.  
  
  
  
Sonny leaves the debate shortly after Carly. He's headed home to find out just what Carly was up to.   
  
How could she lie to me again? Does she ever learn? I wonder what her excuse will be this time? He wonders to himself.  
  
  
Sonny walks through the door to the penthouse. He notices she on the couch, but doesn't speak to her. He goes over to the bar and grabs himself a drink. Then looks at Carly. He notices that she isn't crying and hysterical, like he thought she would be. He walks in front of her and starts to yell.  
  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea what you have done? You have probably ruined any chance Alexis ever had of making DA....." Sonny growing angrier by the second  
  
" Wooooooooooahhh hold up....you are still defending her? After all we have been through you are still defending her? Do you defend me that way? You wanna know something else?? The child she is carrying is yours!" Carly now starts to pace the floor.  
  
"WHAT?????? How long have you known?" he looks at her face and gets the answer. "You've known all along and you kept it from me? You lied to me day after day again Carly? I thought I could trust you, I see I was wrong once again." Sonny said as he grabs himself another drink.  
  
"Hold up, First off, it wasn't my secret to tell. Do you know what it felt like to find out she could give you what i couldn't" Carly holds back the tears she's determined not to show him.  
  
Sonny jumps in "Don't go there Carly, you know you can have children....."  
  
"I didn't know that then..."Starting to yell now "All I could think of is she could give you what I couldn't. How do you think I felt knowing that? I remember what it was like when you found out I was pregnant. Do you remember, you took care of me, you brought me here. Did you   
think I was just going to stand by and watch as you played control freak with her? Did you want me to share the penthouse with her? Go on family outings?????" starting to get really worked up   
Carly starts pacing faster.  
  
" Hey, hey, slow down your going to burn a hole in the carpet" sonny stated.  
  
"Does it look like I care? Do you care more about the carpet now than me? Over and over I have proven myself to you. It all goes out the window. Do you ever listen to what I say??..."  
  
Sonny again jumps in "I listen..."  
  
"No you don't, your like a child with selective hearing. You only hear what you wanna hear. You knew what I was like before you married me. You can't change who I am.."  
  
"I don't want to change who you are, I just want you to do the right thing and not lie to me" Sonny states as his anger is slowly fading at the site of her so upset.  
  
"See again you keep jumping in, sit down and shut up and listen to everything, then maybe you will understand. Do you know what all I have been through since we've been together? I've lost a baby, yes you were good to me then, you took care of me. I loved it when you took   
the time to reassure me and help me, when I knew you were going through a rough time also. You've been shot. God that was the worst night of my life. I have never wished to trade places with anyone like I did you that night. I wanted you here and alive. I loved you then and I still love you. The way you jump on me makes me wonder exactly how much you love me." she starts losing the tears she's been trying so hard to keep in  
  
Sonny sees this and starts to go for her. She stops him "No I wanna finish, I can't live like this anymore. My first thought tonight was you were going to leave again. Everytime I do something wrong are you going to leave? I don't like having to worry about that. The last time you left you shut me out completely. I couldn't handle that again. How much could you have actually loved me, to leave me here without a guard? Your worst enemy had me trapped here while  
you were out with Swampthing. I never was unfaithful to you, can you say the same? You hid from me while AJ threatened to take away my child and I was held captive. Then you came and I thought   
everything was going to be alight. GUESS AGAIN. You left me once again. We both lived through the bomb for a reason. THEN..I thought I was pregnant and you thought I was trying to trick you. Do you know the nights I cried knowing that I was never pregnant?? I was hurt finding out I wasn't pregnant. I wanted to be pregnant so bad, and it wasn't to trap you. I wanted a baby. All you did was push me away once more. Then I showed you trust by helping Angel. A lot of damn good that did me. Once again I wasn't good enough" she says as she's sobbing.   
  
Finally things are starting to sink in for Sonny. He goes over to her puts his arm around her and brings her to the couch. She lets him lead her there but sits on the other side.  
  
"I want your comfort because I love you but I'm not done. You kept telling me there was no chance for us. I wanted so bad not to believe you. Then I find you in bed with Alexis. Do you know how that made me feel?? How would you have felt if you walked in on Zander and me.   
But see the difference here is I NEVER slept with Zander. You didn't know all the changes in my life because you didn't want to. You didn't know I could drive until Zander told you. When I came out of the water after my accident, I couldn't remember everything, but I started to   
remember things as time went by. I stayed away longer than I should have so I could think things through. I wanted to hurt you worse than you hurt me, but I never wanted you to believe I was dead. I went to the church to talk to someone about everything, I didn't realize that my funeral was going on. Then you saw me and everything changed. You suddenly wanted me back. I was supposed to forget all the hurt because you forgave me, well what about me forgiving you. Do you ever think of the pain you've cause me?" she gets up and starts pacing again.  
  
"Carly I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." he starts.  
  
"Don't, I'm not finished. I forgave you for everything because I loved you unconditionally. Can you honestly say you love me the same. You seem to only love me when its convenient for you. So then we get back together and I think everything is great, then I find out that I'm   
infertile and Alexis is carrying you baby. How do you think I felt? She didn't want you to know and I can honestly say at first I didn't want you to know either. But then I realized that you needed to know, but she wouldn't. So we went on with our lives. You started letting me in. I got involved in your business, I helped you and once again instead of realizing what i did for you, it was once again a big fight. You kept Brenda from me, How can you justify your lie of omission and not mine? You are not GOD Sonny. Once again I was afraid you'd leave me. Today I once again felt that. I don't want to live like that, is this the way it's going to be for the rest of our lives???" she's now crying hysterically.  
  
Sonny goes over to her and puts his hands on each side of her face "I never realized you felt like this Carly, I never realized the hurt you felt. I could only see my pain. I'm sorry. You know how hard it is for me to say I'm sorry but I will do it over and over not to see  
the hurt that I see in your eyes now. I understand why you didn't tell me, not that I like it, but I understand. GOD Carly, why haven't we had this discussion before? Maybe we could have worked this out before. I never knew it was this bad. I don't push you away on purpose, it's all I've ever known, so it's automatic for me" he says as he kisses her lightly on the lips. She kisses him back and snuggles into him. She can never get enough of his warmth.  
  
He pulls her face up to look at him "I love you Carly, I swear here and now before God I will never push you away again. I will try to listen more. I never want to see this kind of hurt in your eyes again. It kills me as much as it hurts you. If you ever left I don't know how  
I could go on. I love you Carly. Let's make a pact here and now." she looks at him strangely.  
  
" A pact?" she says  
  
"Yes a pact, we are going to both swear no more lies Carly. Except when it comes to my business There is an understanding there." Carly nods and Sonny goes on "I Micheal Sonny Corinthos hereby swear to share all my secrets and discuss everything with my beautiful loving wife. Who I will never push away again. I promise to love, honor and cherish her for the rest of our lives." he looks at her and smiles "even when she does these crazy things"  
  
That brings a laugh out of Carly "Very funny sweetheart....I Caroline Corinthos hereby swear never to lie to Sonny again. I can't promise to never have a crazy stunt again, cause that's who I am, but I promise never to lie about it again. Sonny you are my world, I love you and no  
matter what I will always be here." she kisses him fully on the lips then draws back.  
  
"Now pinky swear" looking at him with the laughter in her eyes, she holds out her pinky. He laughs and joins his with hers. He pulls her to him.   
  
"I love you Caroline Corinthos"  
  
"I love you Micheal Corinthos"  
  
"Hmmm, you know what I'm thinking?" as she gets up off the couch," hmm i wonder" he says following her lead. She starts running up the stairs and Sonny isn't far behind.  
  
  
The end~~~~  
  
  
Hope you liked it, This is what I would like to see happen.  
  
Sting~~ 


End file.
